


Instagram is Not an Ice Rink by ladanse [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: Phichit's phone buzzes. christophe-gc has posted a new photo, it tells him. When he thumbs the screen, it brightens to reveal a shot of Christophe Giacometti, lounging on a bench, wearing nothing but a Speedo and his skates. greetings from your local king of selfies, says the caption.Phichit doesn't actually know Chris - not personally. He has nothing to prove. But Phichit is also, categorically, a competitive little shit, and he knows he can do better.So it begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instagram is Not an Ice Rink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808556) by [ladanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANALISE010!!!!

**Title** : Instagram is Not an Ice Rink  
 **Author** : ladanse  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor, Phichit  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Phichit's phone buzzes. christophe-gc has posted a new photo, it tells him. When he thumbs the screen, it brightens to reveal a shot of Christophe Giacometti, lounging on a bench, wearing nothing but a Speedo and his skates. greetings from your local king of selfies, says the caption.  
Phichit doesn't actually know Chris - not personally. He has nothing to prove. But Phichit is also, categorically, a competitive little shit, and he knows he can do better.  
So it begins.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8808556)  
**Length** 0:15:35  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Instagram%20is%20Not%20an%20Ice%20Rink%20by%20ladanse.mp3)  
For Analise010 and her flawless instagram skills. Happy Birthday!


End file.
